


The Phoenix (Here Comes This Rising Tide)

by ace_writez



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Magic, only technically has a major character death but i tagged in anyways, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writez/pseuds/ace_writez
Summary: When Captain Gerard Way came out of the Starspace gates at Corpheus, it was chaos. So many ships were in the air, it took a second for traffic control to notice that their ship was there.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Phoenix (Here Comes This Rising Tide)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome! Here is week one's installment of my promise to update every second week! I wrote it fast and it is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

When Captain Gerard Way came out of the Starspace gates at Corpheus, it was chaos. So many ships were in the air, it took a second for traffic control to notice that their ship was there.

“Captain Way! I mean- hailing  _ The Phoenix. _ What brings you here?” The operator at the other end of the comm line had dropped all pretense of formality. That sort of thing happens when you’re hailing from a planet that’s rigged to explode sometime in the next 24 hours. 

“We don’t need to land, sir. Don’t mind us,” Gerard replied.

“Are you sure? Would you like us to send a hospitality speeder to your ship?” The operator asked eagerly. He sounded so young. 

“No, thank you. You have a lot on your hands already.” 

The line was silent, and Gerard thought it had disconnected, but the operator softly said, “Are you here to rescue us?”

Gerard closed his eyes, heart heavy. “Just get all the civilian ships out of here, okay kid?”

“Okay.” the line disconnected.

The view outside the window was beautiful. Corpheus was a planet almost completely covered with cities. The light pollution made it glow, a hazy light like cigarette smoke over the planet’s surface. The horizon curved up along the bottom of the viewscreen, grey-brown and doomed. 

Mikey came into the cockpit as Gerard maneuvered their small military vessel closer to the planet. Never in all their visits here had the Way brothers seen the airspace so crowded. Corpheus was the capital planet of an outer galaxy and was often bustling with cargo and tourism ships. But now, there were ships big and small floating around. They were all lined up in some sort of fashion, so many people trying to get off-planet.

Corpheus has been targeted by LUES, a political group that was trying to push for a more central government- by means of war. Plans for the attack had been leaked months ago, and the government entered into negotiation to prevent it. But a week ago they had hit a disagreement, and LUES dusted off their fabled planet-destroying weapon. Everyone scrambled to do  _ something _ , the Way brothers included.

Gerard and Mikey Way had a reputation for being heroes. They had been involved in a lot of violent spats over the years, always coming out on top. Nobody knew where they came from. They flew a stolen ship and had little records. But they were excellent fliers and warriors, and every so often they would show up to defeat the evil, succeed, and then disappear for a random amount of time. So it was no surprise they were here.

“Do you have the co-ordinates of LUES’ ship?” Mikey dropped into the copilot’s chair with no amount of fanfare.

“You’re supposed to find it, dipshit,” Gerard replied, glancing fondly at his brother. 

“You said you were keeping an eye on the radar, you absolute slime!” Mikey said, outraged.

“Yeah, but I need two eyes to drive, tentacleball,” Gerard said, as he drifted to a traffic-free corner of the airspace.

Mikey grumbled but pulled up the holoscreen, finding the co-ords in seconds just like Gerard knew he would. “They’re just on the other side of Crassa. Gate-jumping, so it’s slow. Oh! Now they’re nearing Odiosis!”

“That’s not in the direction they’re supposed to be going. What are they doing?” Gerard leaned over Mikey’s shoulder, scanning the map for the blip that was LUES’ prized ship.

“Stocking ammo maybe?” Mikey guessed

“It uses a self-charging cannon, Mikes. You were the one who hacked their data, do you remember nothing?”

“Not for the cannon. For their fighters. You know they’re not coming alone, Gee.”

Gerard pulled _ The Phoenix _ to a stop where they could view the whole area in front of the Starspace gates. He stared out of the window and tried to think. Every one of Corpheus’ allies has fighters stationed along the path LUES was planning to take. Of course, LUES would need smaller fighters to fend them off, and the ship was built with lots of docking bays. Corpheus also had gunner ships hovering outside of the right Starspace gate. 

“Hopefully the armies will take out their fighters, so we have less to deal with,” He said eventually.

“Our plan of attack has nothing to do with how many fighters LUES has,” Mikey chuckled.

Gerard laughed with him.

*🟊*

They hovered in Corpheus airspace for a whole day cycle. Thousands of ships must have passed them, making their way through the gates and to who-knows-where. Mikey tracked the progress of LUES while Gerard slept. The ship was still going in some impractical direction when Gerard fell asleep, but it was not when Mikey shook him awake as Corpheus’ star appeared over the horizon. 

“Gerard! Gerard! I know what they’re doing! Gee, wake up!” Mikey was saying.

“What?” Gerard said groggily. 

“LUES is taking the Praxis run!”

“What?” Gerard said again, with more emphasis, “The Praxis Run doesn’t start anywhere near Odiosis.”

“Yeah, but it runs by it. They’re gonna jump into it there, and jump out on the far side of Corpheus, to avoid the Stargates. It’s a sneak attack.” Mikey’s face was eager and insistent. 

“Mikey, jumping into the Praxis run through that nebula wall is almost impossible. It uses up too much energy.”

“You said it yourself, they have a self-charging cannon. It’s practically an unlimited source of energy.”

Gerard sat up, eyes wide. “Shit!”

“I know!”

“We have to warn the army forces guarding the gates,” Gerard said worriedly.

Mikey started pacing the space of the small cockpit as Gerard pulled up the comm system. He was running his hands through his hair anxiously. His yellow shirt stood out against the standard gray of the ship’s walls. Gerard watched him fondly as the comm line waited to connect.

Soon, the line beeped open. “Corpheus Military Alpha Leader, how can we help you, Way” the voice on the other end snapped.

Mikey snorted. “Why does everyone have to know who we are.”

Gerard ignored him and replied to the comms officer, “We have intel on LUES. I would like to speak with a commanding officer, please.”

The officer heaved a sigh. “They are all busy right now. I will take a message.”

“No, this is of high importance,” Gerard insisted.

“I will take a message.”

“LUES is planning to enter Corpheus airspace via the Praxis run, on the other side of the planet. We advise that the army move far side to engage in battle.” Gerard relayed.

“Ha, nice try kid. That’s impossible.” You could practically hear the officer’s eyeroll through the comm.

“LUES’ ship has enough power to pull it off. Please give our message to the bridge and let the higher-ups decide what’s impossible or not, yeah?” Gerard eye-rolled right back. 

“Yeah, yeah.” The line cut off. 

Mikey sighed. “I don’t think they’re gonna go far side, do you?”

“Nah. We’re on our own.”

*🟊*

_ The Phoenix _ set it’s course to the other side of Corpheus, leaving the army behind. It took an hour, as they were conserving speed, which brought them 6 hours until LUES was set to strike. Mikey set the radar to ping them if something happened, and then the way brothers settled in to wait.

“I’m so bored” Mikey groaned after 3 hours, hanging upside down from the couch in the makeshift common area _. The Phoenix  _ was an old military ship. That meant it was sleek and long, had fast engines and a high-quality gunner’s station up on top. Inside there was a canteen, two rooms with bunk beds, and a common area the Ways had expanded by knocking down the third bunk room. That’s where they were now. 

“Find something to do.” Gerard did not look up from his book. 

“I’ve  _ done  _ everything,” Mikey complained. 

Gerard looked up then. His sibling’s head was almost touching the ground, all the blood rushing to his face. “Go check up on the cockpit.”

“No,” Mikey said, but after a bit of consideration, he got up and left the common area. 

Gerard continued to read his book when suddenly Mikey called to him. “Hey! C’mere!”

He leapt up and strode into the cockpit. “What?”

“LUES is in the Praxis run!” They’re planning on getting here early!”

Gerard looked at the radar, and sure enough, the little red blip that was LUES was hurtling closer to them every second. “Estimated time of arrival?” He asked.

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Prepare for battle.”

And so the Ways fell into their pre-fight routine. Mikey paced around the ship, organizing and preparing everything from the charges for the gun tower to the extra blankets in the bunk closet. Gerard sat in his pilot chair, calibrating controls and getting focused (The Zone™, as Mikey liked to call it). 

When LUES was about to arrive, Mikey joined Gerard in the cockpit, grabbing his hand and squeezing. Gerard squeezed back, and they readied themselves for what was to come.

*🟊*

There it was. _ The Destroyer _ . Its name represented it’s purpose well. It was a huge ship, the body triangular. On either side were two huge circular power generators, and on its belly, a cannon that could destroy planets.

It came out of the Praxis run gracefully. Lightning cracked along its body, caused by the nebula and the generators reacting. The shadows caused by Corpheus’s single star made it an impending shadow of doom. It was terrifyingly beautiful. 

“What’s its course look like, do you think?” Gerard plopped into the captain’s chair. 

“They’re gonna wanna fire from the North Magnetic pole. We have to make sure we get to them before they enter the atmosphere,” Mikey said, typing on a holoscreen, “Which they will do in ten minutes.”

“Okay. Set our course dead ahead to The Destroyer. We’re not wasting any time.”

The engines kicked into full gear, whirring and rattling through space. “Impact in seven minutes.”

Suddenly, a blip appeared on the radar. Multiple blips, belonging to small military fighter craft. 

“Looks like they’ve finally caught up,” Gerard snarked.

“About time,” Mikey replied. 

Gerard pushed the throttle up more, and the ship increased speed. By now,  _ The Destroyer _ was almost filling their viewscreen. Up close, he could see that it was made of black metal, and that the generators were whirring at full speed, emitting an orange glow. 

“Impact in four minutes,” Mikey updated, “We’re cutting it close.” Just then, A small squadron of fighters flew out from the ship’s docking bay and towards  _ The Phoneix. _ Soon, they started shooting at them. 

“Wow, look at our welcome committee, Mikes,” Gerard said as he put the shields up.

Mikey’s “I feel welcomed” was cut off by the turbulence as the ship took the shocks from the fighter’s guns. “Should I get to the gunner’s tower?”

“No, I want you here,” Gerard put his hand on Mikey’s arm. “Also, I think it’s taken care of,” He said.

The small military fighters had caught up with them, and were shooting at LUES’ fighters. In the rearview camera, Gerard could see the bigger ships with more firepower coming, not able to move as fast. The LUES fighters moved to engage them, not bothering _ The Phoenix _ anymore.

“Sixty seconds until impact,” Mikey said. Gerard sat forward to steer them to the base of the cannon, where the concentrated energy would cause the most damage. Then, he took Mikey’s hand.

“More fighters, Gerard said. LUES had decided they were a very important problem and had sent two squadrons this time. The shields were shaking again.

Mikey, who often got motion sickness, closed his eyes. Gerard squeezed his hand. Good, better he doesn’t look. Gerard promises himself to give his younger brother a big hug when this is all over.

_ Thirty seconds to impact.  _

The comm beeps with an incoming message. From the military, probably, to ask what the hell they are doing.

_ Twenty seconds to impact. _

Gerard can see the craftsmanship in the cannon. It’s been made to destroy, and to get destroyed. 

_ Ten seconds. _

_ The Phoenix _ bleeps to let them know they may crash. Mikey hits a button to turn automated systems off. 

_ Eight seconds. _

Gerard thinks of all the ways this could go wrong.

_ Six. _

Gerard isn’t scared. He’s done this before.

_ Five. _

Gerard is terrified.

_ Four. _

Mikey turns his face away from the viewscreen. Gerard can’t.

_ Three, _

_ Two, _

_ One _ .

The cannon explodes.

.

.

.

.

.

*🟊*

**_The Death of Great Heroes_ **

_ On March 22, three days ago, famed vigilante men Gerard and Mikey Way perished in a crash. They prevented LUES starship  _ The Destroyer _ , from bombing The Cicaro Galaxy’s capital, Corpheus. They arrived on the scene in their ship and alerted the military stationed there of LUES’ alternate plan, new information says. However, The military ignored their intel, and it never reached the bridge. There have been demands to get to the bottom of the deaths of these famed “heroes”, and speculation that if the military had gotten there on time, it would have gone differently. Yesterday, a pyre ship was launched from Corpheus, with a huge attendance from citizens of the planet. As it flew off burning, those at the event lit candles in thanks. It was also announced that G. Way and M. Way would be posthumous recipients of the Iron Circle for bravery and sacrifice in combat. The brothers will be missed, but not forgotten.  _

_ \- written by Caroline Ness, 25 March 3042. _

*🟊*

At the edge of the galaxy, gas burned. It was an odd burning, for it would not go out. Except once every so often, in no discernible pattern, the fire would cease to exist entirely, and some activity would be picked up, and the fire would restart. Old legends from the nearby planet of Tantum said it was where gods were made, in the fire and pressure. That was the common belief, up until a few years ago.

The next time the fire stopped, someone was there to catch it in the act. A man named Alan Aaron, who was sent there by the Royal Scientific Committee of Tantum to collect data. He sat in his space station, observing the fire. Alan was a man of science and didn’t believe in the legends.

It was huge. The flames shot out far, seeming to come from a source in the centre. They came in every colour, red, blue, and yellow. It was there.

Then it wasn’t.

Alan was quick to grab his datapad, taking notes. In the fire’s place was a fairly large rock, covered in ashes. He couldn’t tell how far down the ashes went, how much was ash and how much was rock. He also couldn’t tell how there was ash, because it just wasn’t scientifically possible. 

That’s when he saw it. A single spaceship, bursting from the pile of ash. A spaceship recognizable by anyone, especially Alan. Especially since it’s been on the news for the past two days.

It was  _ The Phoenix, _ rising from the ashes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> I came up with this plot as I wrote, I wanted to do a space oneshot and then I was like "what if its a battle" and then "what if they dIE"! But I can't stand an unhappy ending so I made them come back to life, and foreshadowed it with the name of their ship (how many of y'all picked up on that lol?).
> 
> you can find me at @someonestopava on Tumblr if you wanna be friends or ask questions about the story!


End file.
